Les naufragés du Cube
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: Fanta et Bob ont disparus de la surface du globe. Où sont-ils ? Comment sont-ils arrivés là ? Et surtout, comment en sortir ?
1. Prologue

**Salut mes agneaux ! =D**

**On se retrouve sur une nouvelle fic, avec cette fois-ci Bob et Fanta en guest. (Et sérieux, ils sont pas dans la liste de ff ? buh D= )**

**Rating K+ pour l'instant, j'ignore si ça risque de monter. ^^"**

**Cette fic va mettre en place une relation homosexuelle, bien que, vous me connaissez maintenant, ce ne sera pas le fil principal de l'histoire.**

**Comme d'habitude : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne prétends pas les connaître personnellement, et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction. Et évidemment, si Bob ou Fanta tombent sur cette fic (d'abord, sachez que je vous adore ! Et ensuite... Qu'est-ce ce que vous foutez là les gars ?!), je la modifierais ou la supprimerais sans problème si elle vous dérange. Oh et oui, je sais qu'ils sont tout les deux en couple, et que Fanta est désormais marié, mais leurs chère et tendre n'apparaîtront pas dans cette fic. Chez moi, ils sont célibataires, voilà. XD**

**Donc, on change un peu d'univers, l'apocalypse c'est marrant mais faut savoir faire autre chose ! XD**

**Cette fic se veut un peu plus légère (quoi que, me connaissant, ça va pas durer) et un peu plus courte (je vise les 5 à 10 chapitres, et dix pages grand maximum par chapitre... Sauf si l'inspiration s'en mêle). Le rythme de publication va être nettement plus lent que pour ALFDM (car c'est cette fic qui a la priorité ^^"), du coup je publierais un samedi sur deux (j'aime les parenthèses).**

**Merci à Ano pour son boulot de bêta, et pour son aide merveilleuse pour le titre ! Je t'aime ma belle !**

**Cette fic est à la base une récompense pour PandaLapinLion pour avoir gagner mon mini-jeu sur ALFDM, mais comme d'hab, mon esprit s'est emballé. Merci à toi alors ! ^^**

**Voilà ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Cette nuit-là, Bob retrouvait une fois de plus son ami et collègue, Fanta, sur Skype pour une conversation vidéo. Et toujours pour la même raison.<p>

« - Bob, dans une semaine on a plus de contenu sur la chaîne Minecraft, on fait quoi ? »

Le pyro-barbare soupira et passa sa tête dans ses mains.

« - Attends, t'es à poil là ?! » S'exclama Fanta.

Il n'était vêtu en effet que d'un caleçon. C'est qu'il faisait chaud en été.

« -Nan, j'ai un calbut, mais je peux l'enlever pour une ambiance plus homo-gay-sex… » Rit Bob.

Gardant un sourire mi- aguicheur mi- moqueur sur les lèvres, Bob laissa passer une pensée peu catholique avant de secouer la tête. Son célibat trop long, et l'avoir pour seul compagnon de ses longues journées étaient sûrement à l'origine de cette idée étrange, se dit-il en conservant son sourire.

« - Enfile-moi un T-shirt bordel, c'est… dérangeant. » Ria en retour son ami.

Oui, c'était clairement mort d'avance de toute façon.

« -Soit, je cache mon torse luisant et musculeux qui te perturbe tant. » Sourit-il.

Le rire de Fanta lui parvint aux oreilles alors qu'il enfilait un tee-shirt rouge. Il jeta un œil à son écran. Son ami était toujours habillé, il pariait même qu'il avait gardé son jean avec le T-shirt blanc qu'il arborait devant la caméra.

« - Bon. - Lança Fanta en redevenant sérieux.- On fait quoi ?

-J'en sais foutrement rien, une map aventure à la con ?

-Mouais, ça fait deux fois qu'on leur fait le coup. Ils vont griller notre manque d'imagination.

-Bah… Je ne sais pas. T'as un serveur sympa en stock sinon ? »

Il entendit son ami cliquer à plusieurs reprises pour se connecter, puis il le vit se figer dans une expression interrogative.

« - Un souci mon fanfan ?

-Non, c'est que… Bah y a un serveur de dispo sur mon compte, mais je ne me souviens pas l'avoir ajouté.

-C'est quoi son nom ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est une suite de chiffres et de lettres.

-Oh. »

Bob se connecta à son tour, cliqua sur « multijoueur » et…

« - C'est pas « VACIBDCAAM, OV2 ! » ton truc ?

-Oui c'est ça ! Tu te rappelles l'avoir ajouté ?

-Nop. »

Son ami semblait faire quelques recherches sur internet pendant qu'il s'interrogeait. Tout cela lui semblait être de mauvais augures.

« -Tu trouve quelque chose ?

-Rien du tout. On le tente quand même ? »

Bob tenta de négocier la prudence, ce à quoi Fanta rétorqua que c'était « juste Minecraft, on risque quoi ?! » et ajouta qu'ils tenaient peut-être là leur salut.

« - Et puis ça se trouve c'est juste un serveur qu'on a ajouté qui a bogué et voilà. Ça coûte quoi de vérifier ? » Lui affirma Fanta dans un grand sourire.

Ne pouvant résister face à l'optimisme de son ami, Bob céda en souriant à son tour.

Ils cliquèrent sur le lien en même temps.

Ce soir-là, simultanément sur deux points distincts du globe, les célèbres youtubers disparurent. Les recherches furent lancées dans les vingt-quatre heures par les proches, rapidement rejoints par les fans de ce duo. Les jours se succédant, les théories se firent de plus en plus folles. Passant d'une farce des deux vidéastes à un enlèvement orchestrer par le gouvernement. Les plus paranoïaques parlèrent même d'une théorie abracadabrante impliquant des illuminatis et des extraterrestres. Puis, alors que les recherches traînaient de plus en plus en longueurs, les plaisantins se turent, partageant simplement l'inquiétude de plus en plus oppressante des proches. Quand le temps se mit à se compter en semaines puis en mois, ces recherches furent progressivement abandonnées. L'espoir n'était plus permit. Un des policiers affirma même dans une conférence de presse que s'ils étaient vivants et retenus en captivité, les ravisseurs se seraient manifestés, et que les deux youtubers n'étaient surement plus de ce monde. L'énigme de leur disparition demeura complète, les rares indices n'ayant débouché sur rien. Trois mois après leur disparition mystérieuse, Fanta et Bob furent officiellement déclarés disparus.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du prologue.<strong>

**J'espère que l'idée vous plait mes agneaux ! =)**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! =)**


	2. Chapitre 1 : First Breath

**Salut mes agneaux ! Merci pour votre accueil pour le prologue, j'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas.**

**Le chapitre 2 n'est qu'à l'état de projet, ALFDM accaparant toute mon attention et tout mon temps, mais dés que j'en aurais fini l'écriture (dans moins de deux semaines selon mon programme) je pourrais enfin m'amuser pleinement avec LNDC, et vous aurait vos chapitres toute les semaines x) En plus cette fic s'annonce bien plus légère, rien qu'au niveau du nombre de perso quoi, donc niveau alternance de pdv (ma marque de fabrique, vous le savez maintenant) ben jsuis tranquille. XD Bon, elle va se complexifier hein... Et tomber dans le dark aussi... Mais bon, je tente des trucs. Donc n'hésitez vraiment pas à me faire des critiques (constructives, please XD). J'annonce aussi que la fin est déjà écrite, il manque ce qu'il y a entre les deux, mais en gros je n'ai pas, contrairement à ALFDM, l'hésitation entre plusieurs destins. J'espère que ça donnera un résultat probant ^^**

**Et à la question : Combien de chapitre précisément alors ? (sachant que mon estimation varie toute les semaines XD)**

**Ben... J'hésite encore à ce niveau. Y a des sous-intrigues qui me tente, mais j'ose pas "faire une ALFDM" (nouvelle expression qu'à utilisé SamEclate quand je lui ai parler de mes idée pour la fic, je l'ai adopté direct. XD). Donc entre 5 et 20. C'est large hein ? Puis ça dépent aussi de la longueur, toussa. On verra. XD**

**Maintenant passons aux remerciements !**

**Merci à Crisalys, Gaelle, Tamhi, Ano, Jane, Melysen, Pandipute (j'adore définitivement ton pseudo, tu sais ? XD), Aria, AhnnaJievely, Jereood29, Enilebom et MoonHeavy pour vos reviews ! =D  
><strong>

**Gaelle : Contente que l'idée te plaise ! Dans minnecraft ? Mince, comment ai-je été découverte ? XD J'espére que la suite te plaira. Hé, comme si c'était mon genre de faire des fic à rallonge *air innoncent* XD Merci pour ta review ma belle ! =D**

**Un très très grand merci à Ano, d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta pour cette fic aussi, de corriger mes fautes, et de m'aider dans les maladresse de style, d'assez bien comprendre ma façon de penser pour me guider dans ma formulation et d'être une amie. Cette fic ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans elle. Merci ma belle !**

**Merci aux UB, et mentions spéciales aux filles de twitter. Au fil des jours on forme une communauté de plus en plus soudée et enrichie, et ça vaut bien plus que tout l'or du monde. Si je me met autant a fond dans tout ce que j'écris, c'est surtout pour être à votre hauteur, je vous aime ! =D**

**Et merci à vous, les lecteurs/lectrices ! Merci ! Coeur sur vos têtes =D (et je réalise que je suis ultra niaise là, alors que j'écris des trucs ultra glauque... C'est chaud hein ?)**

**Oh, dernière petite chose !**

**La communauté Matoine s'aggrandit sur FF, et même s'il est vrai que les pairing sont désormais bien plus varié, j'aurais besoin d'une suppléante/d'un suppléant pour m'aider à recenser les matoine, je n'ai plus le temps de tout lire ^^" Donc je suis ouverte aux candidatures ! ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : First Breath<p>

* * *

><p>Fanta fut celui qui ouvrit les yeux en premier. Il était allongé sur le dos, et laissa son regard se perdre dans la contemplation du ciel au-dessus de lui. Sa tête était lourde, très lourde. Il avait l'impression qu'on la lui avait martelée contre un sol en pierre. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever un peu, et sentit l'herbe fraîche sous lui. L'air lui paraissait frais et humide. Le ciel rosé de plus en plus clair lui indiquait qu'il assistait au lever du soleil. Il eut un sentiment étrange, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il en passa outre pour le moment, il avait trop mal.<p>

Il réussit à s'asseoir, cherchant à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait avoir fait était… d'avoir cliqué sur un serveur Minecraft alors qu'il parlait à son ami. Après ça, le trou noir.

Il regarda un peu autour de lui, toujours avec cette étrange impression qui lui tordait l'estomac. Il vit, à quelques mètres de lui, un corps allongé sur le ventre, vêtu simplement d'un T-shirt rouge et d'un caleçon noir. Les cheveux mi-long de la silhouette cachait le visage de l'homme, mais Fanta le reconnu immédiatement.

« -Bob… ? Bob ! C'est toi ?! » S'écria Fanta en se précipitant presque à quatre pattes sur lui.

Il saisit le corps inerte et le retourna sur le dos, c'était bien son ami.

* * *

><p>Bob ouvrit les yeux avec grand peine. Il avait mal partout, et se sentait nauséeux. L'homme en train de le secouer ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à se sentir mieux. Il put enfin soulever ses paupières, et posa les yeux sur le visage familier.<p>

« - Fanta ? Qu'est-ce que… »

C'était hélas trop demander à son corps épuisé. A bout de force, Bob retomba dans les limbes.

* * *

><p>Fanta secoua encore son ami en hurlant, paniqué. Il prit rapidement son pouls, et fut soulagé de le constater régulier. Son ami était juste moins solide que lui, ce qui était une caractéristique physique étonnante quand on connaissait le caractère des deux protagonistes.<p>

Fanta mit quand même son ami dans la position latérale de sécurité, et s'assit à ses côtés en détaillant l'endroit où ils avaient atterris.

Une forêt, mais... Fanta n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce ressenti trop perturbant. Il leva les yeux sur le soleil qui émergeait enfin au-delà de la cime des arbres, et resta muet de stupeur. Le soleil était... rectangulaire ? Il comprit enfin. Tout ce qui était autour d'eux, mis à part eux même, était exclusivement cubique.

Déboussolé par cette découverte, Fanta fit le lien avec son dernier souvenir : Un clic sur un serveur inconnu, un simple clic et pourtant avec une conséquence... Inattendue. Fanta prononça ces mots sans parvenir à y croire.

« -Bob… Je… Je crois qu'on est dans Minecraft. »

* * *

><p>Lorsque le charismatique pyro-barbare en caleçon ouvrit enfin les yeux sur le monde autour de lui, Fanta n'était plus à ses côtés. Attribuant cette vision à un rêve, pour une fois pas érotique, il s'appuya sur un coude et s'assit lentement en tailleur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et détailla son environnement. Une forêt. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Ses souvenirs ne lui offrant aucune réponse, il leva la tête quand soudain, il remarqua la raison de l'étrangeté de ce lieu.<p>

« - What the fuck ? » S'exclama-t-il à haute voix.

Il se leva, clignant plusieurs fois les yeux et se pinçant pour sortir de ce rêve. La douleur, s'ajoutant à l'impression pour le moins désagréable d'être passé dans un mixeur, lui confirma que tout ceci était réel. Il s'approcha d'un arbre. Il posa la main dessus. Oui, il était bien rectangulaire. Il était manifestement constitué d'un assemblage de cube parfait. Comme dans…

« -Non… Mais c'est quoi ce gwak ?! » Murmura-t-il.

C'était impossible. C'était humainement et physiquement impossible. Ce qu'il voyait défiait toute logique et tout esprit rationnel. Il ne pouvait juste pas y croire. Il frappa dans l'arbre, voulant vérifier si ce n'était pas juste du plastique. Les fissures s'étalant sur toute la surface et disparaissant en l'absence d'un second coup ne firent que confirmer la véracité de sa théorie. Il resta là, debout, muet, sous l'emprise de la stupeur. Où était-il réellement ? Quel était cet endroit ? Un visage inquiet lui revint subitement en mémoire.

« -Mais alors… Fanta, tout à l'heure ? » Pensa-t-il.

Il se retourna. Fanta aurait été amené ici avec lui dans cet endroit, quel qu'il soit ?

Paniqué à l'idée que son ami soit en danger et espérant qu'il soit toujours en sécurité chez lui, Bob ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir un peu en son for intérieur. Ne pas être seul à être perdu ici... Ce fut surtout cette perspective qui le poussa à retourner rapidement sur ses pas en hurlant le prénom de son ami.

* * *

><p>Fanta retourna sur ses pas, une hache à la main en entendant Bob crier son nom. Il se rendit compte par ce fait que sa petite exploration l'avait mené un peu plus loin que prévu.<p>

Il retrouva quand même rapidement son ami, qui le prit rapidement dans ses bras. Il avait l'air profondément soulagé. Fanta serra ses bras autour de lui, heureux qu'il soit enfin éveillé et regrettant de l'avoir laissé seul si longtemps.

« -Bob, tu te sens comment ? » Avait-il demandé, une fois libéré des bras de son ami.

« -Un peu patraque mais ça va, et toi ?

-Pareil. »

Ils se sourirent, avant de redevenir sérieux.

« -Fanta… Tu sais où on est ?

-On… -Il inspira profondément, ayant toujours du mal avec le fait que ces mots sortent de sa bouche- On est dans Minecraft.

-Quoi ? -Hurla le plus jeune- Déconne pas… Comment ça serait possible ?!

-J'en sais rien… J'y croyais pas trop au début, mais en fouillant dans le coin c'est devenu évident.

-Comment ça ?

-Suis-moi. »

* * *

><p>« - Euh… C'est quoi ce truc ?<p>

-T'es sûr que ça te rappelle rien ? »

Fanta l'avait amené un peu plus loin dans la forêt, jusqu'un petit espace vide d'arbres où se trouvaient deux cube de bois. Le premier était un coffre classique de Minecraft, entouré de quatre torches. Il contenait un peu de nourriture, deux sacs étranges qu'ils avaient rapidement mis sur leurs épaules, quelques bâton, des blocs de bois et un livre. Alors que Bob allait s'en emparé, Fanta avait retenu sa main et lui avait conseillé de s'intéresser d'abord à la seconde boite. Intrigué, mais faisant confiance à son ami, Bob avait fermé le coffre et s'était approché du curieux conteneur.

Il y avaient un marteau et une scie dessinés sur le dessus. En l'ouvrant, Bob put constater qu'un carré de neuf case était dessiné au fond.

« - Putain me dit pas que c'est…

-Une table de craft, oui.

-Mais c'est pas possible, comment ça marcherait ? »

En silence, Fanta s'accroupit et posa deux bâtons et trois blocs de bois sur les cases en reproduisant le schéma de la hache. Il ferma la boite et se leva.

« - Ouvre.

-Fanta, c'est juste pas possible. Tu peux pas, juste en foutant des bouts de bois dans une boite, créer quelque chose.

-Ouvre, tu verras bien.

-J'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir, c'est rationnellement impossible ! »

Bob avait hurlé. Il craquait, cela défiait toute logique. Il avait réussi à passer outre, en niant la réalité et en se concentrant sur son ami. Mais là, son cerveau refusait juste de croire en tout ça. Il serra les poings, tête baissé. Ce n'était juste pas possible, alors pourquoi son ami persistait à se foutre de sa gueule ? Au lieu de perdre du temps ils pourraient être en train d'essayer de rentrer chez eux.

Il sentit subitement deux mains sur ses épaules, et releva le regard sur les traits tirés de Fanta. Il remarqua subitement les cernes de ce derniers. Aurait-il pleuré durant son inconscience ?

« -Bob. S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi là. On y arrivera si on affronte ça à deux. Tout ira bien, Tu es l'épée et je suis le socle, tu te souviens ? »

Le pyro-barbare en caleçon acquiesça lentement. Il s'éloigna doucement de son ami, et ouvrit la boite. Au fond gisait une hache en bois.

« -Putain. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ça vous as plu ? ^^<strong>

**Quoi, quel cliffhanger ? Mais c'est pas un cliffhanger ça ! Si vous voulez, je vous en fait un vrai de cliffhanger, version ALFDM... COmment ça "non !". Même pas drole.**

**Pour toute réclamations, menace de mort (soyez originaux d'ailleurs, je commence à m'habituer), déclaration d'amour, critiques, ect... Ya la petite zone en bas, ça laisse une review, et c'est gratuit ! =D**

**Gros bisous ! A dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 2 ! **

**Je vous aime mes agneaux !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Première nuit

**Ce retard de l'infini ! Désolé !**

**En fait, j'avais complétement oublié cette fic, c'est avec vos reviews que je m'en suis souvenu ^^'**

**Bon, l'avantage, c'est qu'elle est finie au niveau de l'écriture, donc la régularité devrait être fixe maintenant ^^' On se retrouve donc Lundi prochain pour la suite, entre temps ALFDM sera finie, donc je pense vous gâter en publiant deux fois par semaine, pour en finir rapidement avec cette fic ^^**

**Merci pour votre infinie patience ^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos fav et vos follows.**

**Merci à Another pour sa correction parfaite.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Bob était resté très silencieux, contrastant avec l'homme paniqué qu'il était il y a moins d'une heure et l'énergumène surexcité qu'il était au quotidien. Pour la première fois dans leur duo, Fanta du se forcer à meubler la conversation. Mais que dire dans ce genre de contexte ?<p>

Ils finirent par simplement communiquer en courtes phrases, c'était tout ce dont était capable le pyrobarbare incrédule. Ils coupèrent du bois jusqu'à en remplir leurs sacs, Bob demeurant sans mots en voyant les blocs se réduire à la taille d'une petite main à chaque fois qu'ils en cassaient un.

Bob avait juste soupiré un « Minecraft, hein… » quand il avait tenté de poser un de ces blocs à terre, ce dernier reprenant sa taille à la seconde où il l'a touché.

Fanta l'observait du coin de l'œil, s'étonnant de sa propre capacité à s'adapter plus vite que son ami. Oui, il avait peur aussi, il était même sûrement un million de fois plus terrifié que Bob à l'idée de ne pouvoir peut-être jamais sortir, mais couper du bois et récolter toutes les ressources disponibles lui occupaient l'esprit.

Car oui, ils étaient coincés là pour un long moment. Le livre, que Fanta avait trouvé dans le coffre avant de le faire lire à Bob, montrait qu'ils avaient sciemment été piégés ici.

_Fanta, Bob. LA référence sur Minecraft._

_Et pourtant, vous êtes d'une médiocrité… S'en est désolant._

_« On n'y joue pas assez pour avoir le skills que certains no-life ont ». Ce sont vos propres mots. Alors, remerciez-moi. Je vous donne l'occasion, unique, de vivre Minecraft._

_Mais peut-être pensez-vous déjà à « fuir ». Surtout Fanta, hein ? Lâches._

_Eh bien, il faudra faire preuve de bravoure. Pour quitter Minecraft il faudra emprunter un portail, dans l'Ender, qui ne s'ouvrira qu'après la mort de l'Ender-dragon. De quoi avoir le temps de s'amuser. Et, évidemment, vous n'avez pas droit à l'erreur. Pas de barre de vie ici, vos dégâts seront réels et ne se soigneront pas simplement en mangeant. Désolé pour ça, j'ai pas trouvé le moyen d'arranger ce point. Oh, et du coup, inutile de vous dire que vous n'avez qu'une seule vie, si vous mourrez ben… Vous êtes morts. Ha ! Dernier détail : Comme vous avez commencé l'aventure ensemble, il faut la finir ensemble. Si l'un de vous meurt, l'autre est coincé ici, jusqu'à ce que je daigne le renvoyer dans le monde réel… Oui, j'ai été vil sur ce point, mais cela me semblait être une idée sympathique._

_De toute façon, je vous regarde. Alors offrez-moi un spectacle divertissant._

_Et maintenant, dansez._

_Votre ami, Klorph._

Le livre ne contenait rien d'autre. Bob s'était contenté de le jeter contre un arbre, dans un geste rageur, Fanta savait qu'il l'aurait même brûlé en même temps que la forêt s'il avait pu.

Le soleil se couchait déjà, cependant. D'un même mouvement, ils rangèrent leurs ressources dans le sac, l'endossèrent, Bob cassa et rangea le coffre et la table de craft dans son sac alors que Fanta reprenait le livre, et ils s'éloignèrent au plus vite. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas rester dans cette forêt. Trop ombrageuse, trop dangereuse. Tous deux avaient en tête que dans ce monde, les zombies et les creepers existaient peut-être.

Finalement, ils ne parvinrent pas à sortir de la forêt avant la tombée de la nuit. Ils grimpèrent alors en haut d'un arbre, les feuillages semblant être aussi solide d'un bloc de bois. Ils posèrent les torches autour d'eux et cassèrent les blocs communicants avec les autres arbres.

* * *

><p>Seuls, assis sur leur îlot de feuilles, ils se placèrent dos à dos, une hache dans les mains de Bob, et une pioche dans celles de Fanta.<p>

Et ils n'avaient toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot l'un pour l'autre.

Fanta tenta alors de briser le silence, s'appuyant davantage sur Lennon.

« -Bob, ça va ?

-On se les cailles. »

Fanta laissa échapper un rire nerveux, se rappelant l'état vestimentaire de son ami. Peut-être pourraient-ils se fabriquer des vêtements.

Bob ferma les yeux et baissa la tête en soupirant, les jambes en tailleur. Il n'arrivait pas à quitter cette dureté qui l'envahissait depuis que tout ceci était devenu réel. Mais la chaleur dans son dos, et les tentatives de Fanta le faisaient culpabiliser de plus en plus. Après tout, ils étaient deux dans cette galère.

Il inspira, s'appuya à son tour sur le dos de son ami, et ajouta :

« -Et toi ? »

Fanta sourit dans la nuit, le visage éclairé par la lumière de la torche. Encouragé, il répondit :

« -Maintenant, ouais. »

Ce fut au tour de Bob de rire en silence.

« -C'est très homo-gay ça.

-Ouais. –Fanta rit légèrement, sentant les brèves secousses dans la respiration de Bob se transmettre à son propre corps, avant de lâcher sur un ton plus sérieux- Mais c'est vrai. J'ai besoin de savoir que t'es vraiment avec moi sur ce coup.

-Je suis là. –Souffla l'homme dans son dos, perdant à son tour le sourire.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots Bob. J'ai besoin qu'on se serre les coudes. On n'y arrivera pas sinon. Enfin… T'y arrivera peut-être, mais pas moi.

-Ne dis pas de connerie. Sans toi je serais en train de chialer comme une merde.

-Pareil pour moi. »

Le silence reprit ses droits, mais cette fois-ci il ne pesait pas, c'était un dialogue qui se passait de mots.

« -On va aller buter du dragon alors ? » Demanda Bob, brisant ce nouveau silence.

« -Le pyrobarbare est réticent ? » Tenta Fanta, voulant cacher sa peur à cette idée.

Bob laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« -Je sais pas. J'allais dire qu'on n'est pas dans un jeu mais… -Il laissa échappé un rire bref- Je veux dire, les risques sont réels, et les dragons sont pas réputé pour être vraiment sympa. Puis t'imagine. Toi et moi, en train de se battre contre un dragon. Un vrai, en vrai !

-Mmh. Ça devrait te plaire, pour un métalleux.

-Ouais, c'est métal mais… Je ne veux pas mourir, ni te perdre. Et c'est ce qu'on va risquer si on y va. –Bob soupira, mitigé- Alors, je ne sais pas. »

Fanta hocha la tête, oubliant qu'il ne le voyait pas, et donna son point de vue :

« -Honnêtement Bob, j'ai pas envie. Je ne veux pas qu'on aille affronter ce dragon. D'abord car je n'y arrive déjà pas sans mourir sur Minecraft, et ensuite car… J'ai peur. Je flippe Bob, vraiment. J'ai envie qu'on sorte, mais l'idée d'aller affronter un dragon me convaincrait presque de construire une maison et de finir mes jours ici. »

Bob ne répondit pas, laissant planer un nouveau silence. Il allait enfin commencer à parler quand Fanta se figea subitement dans son dos.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Chuchota-t-il alors, n'osant pas bouger non plus.

« -Un… Un… Sur l'arbre, devant. »

Bob se tourna lentement, et regarda par-dessus son épaule et celle de son acolyte l'objet de la panique de Fanta.

Sur l'arbre, à cinq blocs d'eux, qu'il ne pouvait franchir à cause du vide, un être monstrueux les regardait sans bouger. Un long torse verdâtre sur lequel trônaient une tête arborant un sourire défiguré, l'être semblait se déplacer grâce à ses quatre petite pattes situées au ras du sol, et émettait des bruit sifflant, semblable à celui d'une mèche qui se consomme à chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'approcher davantage. Un creeper. Bob se tourna un peu plus, toujours aussi prudemment, et posa ses deux mains sur chacune des épaules d'un Fanta terrifié. Il lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille.

« -Respire, il ne peut pas nous approcher. Il est coincé. Ça va aller. Fait-moi confiance. »

Une main vint tenir sa main gauche, la serrant. Fanta tremblait sous lui, en reculant un peu, se collant davantage à Bob. Ce dernier comprenait à présent le vrai sens des paroles de son ami. Il avait vraiment besoin de lui, la peur est un sentiment qui lui avait toujours fait ressentir une grande douleur, bien plus que la moyenne des humains. Alors qu'il était juste tétanisé par la panique, Fanta n'allait pas bien du tout, et il le poussait inconsciemment à prendre les devants, à être brave, tandis que lui-même s'effondrerait sur place si le chauve n'était pas à ses côtés. Le socle et l'épée. Ça aussi, ça prenait un autre sens dans ce monde.

Bob passa ses bras autour des épaules du plus grand, et recula un peu, le poussant à accompagner son geste. Le creeper finit par s'éloigner, alors que Fanta lâcha un sanglot de soulagement. Il se sentait minable, à ne pas savoir faire face à la menace alors que Bob avait immédiatement su se contrôler. Il arrivait certes à s'adapter rapidement, mais pas face à… ça.

Bob le lâcha lentement, s'excusant presque de ce geste un peu trop intime.

Au moins, ils avaient leur réponse : Les monstres existaient bel et bien dans ce monde.

Ils reprirent position, dos à dos. Cette nuit-là, ils furent incapables de fermer l'œil une seule seconde.

* * *

><p>Le jour arriva enfin, trop lentement à leur goût.<p>

Ils descendirent prudemment de l'arbre, toujours sous la coupe de la mauvaise rencontre de la nuit, vérifiant attentivement autour d'eux si autre monstre tentait de les approcher, mais rien de tel n'arriva.

Ils reprirent alors aussitôt leur chemin en quête d'un endroit sécurisé, propice au repos et à la construction d'une maison, d'un pas bien plus rapide.

Si rapide qu'ils en courraient presque, fuyant cette forêt bien sombre.

Si rapide qu'ils ne regardaient plus où ils mettaient les pieds.

Si rapide que Bob ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé quand Fanta disparut dans le sol en hurlant.

Il y avait eu un trou, si profond et si sombre qu'il n'en voyait pas le fond. A quatre pattes sur le sol, la peur serrant son cœur, il hurlait le nom de son ami. Alors qu'il resta silencieux quelques secondes afin d'entendre une réponse, un signe de vie, il remarqua l'écho et un léger bruit d'eau au fond. Une grotte ? Son ami serait tombé dans une grotte. Le visage difforme du creeper lui revint immédiatement en tête, et il hurla encore plus fort :

« -Fanta ! Fanta, Tu vas bien ? Répond-moi ! »

Il frappa d'un geste rageur le sol, ne remarquant qu'à peine les larmes qui embuait sa vue. Il n'entendait que le silence, ce silence trop long, trop lourd, et ce stupide bruit d'eau qui continuait, insensible à ses hurlements.

Sur un coup de tête, il saisit sa pioche et creusa sous lui. Il devait le retrouver. Coûte que coûte.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin chapitre 2<strong>


End file.
